magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Eternal
Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: The Eternal Story (劇場版 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ 後編: 永遠の物語 Gekijō-ban Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magica Kōhen: Eien no Monogatari) is a series of Japanese animated films produced by Aniplex and Shaft based on the 2011 television anime series of the same name. Plot Madoka learns from Kyubey, whose real identity is "Incubator", that his species makes contracts to make girls into magical girls in order to use the energy that spawns from their transformations into witches to counter entropy in the universe. Kyoko, hoping for a chance that Sayaka can be made human again, takes Madoka with her to try and reach her humanity. This ultimately fails, with Kyoko choosing to sacrifice herself to destroy Sayaka with her. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Homura comes from another timeline, having relived the same month several times in the hope of saving Madoka from a grim fate at the hands of the ultimate witch, Walpurgisnacht. Homura attempts to face Walpurgisnacht, but is ultimately defeated and draws close to despair, feeling her efforts have become pointless. Just then, Madoka appears and uses the built up energy from several timelines to become a powerful magical girl capable of eliminating witches before they are born. This rewrites the law of the universe, with Madoka becoming nothing more than a concept and Homura being the only one who remembers her. Characters *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Mami Tomoe *Kyoko Sakura *Sayaka Miki *Kyubey *Hitomi Shizuki *Kyousuke Kamijou *Kazuko Saotome *Junko Kaname *Tomohisa Kaname *Tatsuya Kaname Voice Cast *Aoi Yūki - Madoka Kaname *Chiwa Saito - Homura Akemi *Kaori Mizuhashi - Mami Tomoe *Ai Nonaka - Kyoko Sakura *Eri Kitamura - Sayaka Miki *Emiri Katō - Kyubey *Ryoko Shintani - Hitomi Shizuki *Seiko Yoshida - Kyousuke Kamijou *Junko Iwao - Kazuko Saotome *Yuko Goto - Junko Kaname *Tetsuya Iwanaga - Tomohisa Kaname *Kaori Mizuhashi - Tatsuya Kaname Worldwide premiere The first two movies are set to open in various cities and countries starting from October 2012. Each country will have their own key visuals. [http://madokamagicausa.com/movie.php United States] France *Paris' Grand Rex (October 19) Italy * Lucca's Cinema Centrale (November 4) * All the Italian Cinemas that are associated with Dynit (Madoka Magica italian publisher). It will be only the first movie and with the Italian dub. (July 26) San Marino * San Marino Anime Festival (December 8) South Korea Taiwan * Vie Show Cinemas Taipei Sun (台北日新威秀影城) (October 20 for the first movie, and October 21 for the second) Hong Kong * MCL JP Cinema, Causeway Bay (MCL JP 銅鑼灣戲院) (October 20, October 27) [http://www.animefestival.asia/afa12/madoka_magica.html Singapore] * Singapore Expo Hall 8 (November 10, November 11) Australia *Sydney's Dendy Newtown (December 9, December 16) *Melbourne's Cinema Nova (December 9, December 15, December 22, December 23) *Brisbane's Dendy Portside (December 9) *Canberra's Dendy Canberra (December 9) [http://www.animania.de/animagic/animagic-2013-animotion-filmfestival/madoka-magica.html Germany] * Bonn, Animotion Film Festival (July 26-28) Canada The first movie will be screened on March 14, 2013, with the second one following on March 20, 2013, in the following cities: [http://www.madokaenmexico.com/ Mexico] Presented by the [http://kokuban.ws/tag/madoka-en-mexico Kokuban] group, Crunchyroll Latin America and Aniplex U.S.A. Both movies will be screened starting May 18, 2013 on select [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cin%C3%A9polis Cinépolis] theaters in the following cities: Gallery External links *Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: The Eternal Story (anime) at at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Movies Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica